When Holidays Collide
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: The holidays are always a time for remembering and Thanksgiving is a time of thanks. Tony, as is the rest of the team, is thankful for their work family, both past and present members. This year, the meal will be bitter sweet because one member is gone and another has come in. Aside from that, Hanukkah is also the day of Thanksgiving, which, is a once in a lifetime occurrence.


**I know it's after Thanksgiving, but I still have Driedal and Star of David shaped cookies at my house that my mom made for a friend and forgot to give to her. Hence, the fic! **

**Enjoy!**

Tony steps into the chilly night air and pulls his coat closer to him as he walks up the steps to Gibbs' home. He barely knocks when the door is swung open by a very excited Amira. He smiles at her as she talks about her day to him while leading him into the kitchen. Once he enters, Abby instantly claims the food he has brought.

"You made cookies!" Abby exclaims once she takes the lid from the container that had been in Tony's hands. McGee, standing nearby peers into the container and a small smile plays on his lips when he sees what his friend has done.

"Isn't it a little too early for Christmas? Besides, you put an extra point on this star." Palmer simply comments as he holds up a cookie. Amira simply giggles at the man causing Breena to role her eyes at her husband while smiling with Leila at Franks' granddaughter.

"That, my dear Palmer, is a Star of David. Nicely done Anthony." Ducky comments as he steps into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Duck. I just thought we needed something to remember Ziva by. Besides, it's the first day of Hanukkah, so—" The man trails off knowing he has no reason to say anything.

Once the meal is finished and dessert is brought out, Tony smiles as everyone eats one of his cookies he continually says are store bought. Part of his wishes Ziva at the table with them. He needs her and he hopes she needs or at least wants him. An hour later, Tony is leaving Gibbs' house when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

"DiNozzo." Tony answers as he juggles his keys and the container that is in his right arm.

"Happy Thanksgiving." The voice on the other end says. An involuntary smile crosses the man's face at the person's words.

"Happy Hanukkah." He responds cheerily, though a small bit sleep induced.

"Todah." The person replies knowing how much this phone call means to both of them. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, Zi. I just got in my car. Your cookies were a hit."

"_My _cookies?" Ziva queries.

"Yeah. I made them for you, but I can't really ship them over night. Did you get my picture?" The man asks, sounding more like a boy. A soft laugh escapes the other person's lips.

"Yes, they look wonderful. You should give me the recipe." She teases.

"Cookie cutters." Tony answers knowing she would enjoy baking something this time of year.

"I will look into those." Ziva states with a hint of mirth. Both are silent for a moment neither having anything to say nor wanting to hang up.

"I have two fish now." Tony states simply to break the silence. He can practically see his friend's eyebrows go up in surprise. The breath hitch on the other end causes the man to continue. "I named the other one Tali. I saw no reason to name it after you when I know you're still alive."

"That was considerate of you." Ziva answers. Another moment of silence follows until Ziva sighs.

"You still there?" Tony questions.

"Yeah, I just wish you were." Ziva replies honestly. The last few months have been rough. Dealing with her life on her own is what she needs, but she wishes she had someone to talk to more than once every month or so.

"Well, I'm only a call away. I miss you, Zi." Tony admits as he starts his car.

"And, I you. Maybe we will see each other again one Christmas." She answers hoping her words can ring true. Tony hopes she means her words, having Ziva back would be the best Christmas gift he could ever have.

"Maybe." He nonchalantly replies knowing that his seeing Ziva in person is a very big if. Another pause brings their conversation to a close as Tony says, "I have to get home, Zi. I'll call you again?"

"Next week whenever I can find the time." Ziva answers. They agree to a possible time and Tony puts his phone on his seat. As he drives, he remembers, there are eight days in Hanukkah. Maybe he can surprise her for one.

**Review!**


End file.
